To Be or Not to Be, faithful that is
by QueenBee13
Summary: Blair lightly touched Nate's shoulder and he turned around, his eyes filled with electricity. Blair let go of his shoulder like she'd been shocked, forgetting why she had come over in the first place. NB DS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Blair ran her manicured fingers across the buttery soft caramel-colored dress. She looked over it, noting the delicate lace trimming the bottom, and the slight dip at the top. It was perfect. She needed to look amazing at Chuck's dinner party tonight. She whisked it off the hanger and floated to the Bendel's dressing room where Serena was trying on a tight red dress, waiting for her. Blair ran into a dressing room and slipped out of her blouse and skirt. She pulled the dress over her head and the satin settled. She stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh my god, B! That dress looks fabulous. You have to buy it, Chuck will love it!" squealed Serena. Blair looked in the mirror, noting how the fabric clung to her waist and hugged her in all the right places. The color of the dress brought out the flecks of caramel in her eyes, making her look more sophisticated and poised.

"Hmm." muttered Blair, containing the squeal of approval she wanted to let out. "Not sure." she said fake-doubtfully.

"B, that dress looks fabulous on you! You'd be crazy not to buy it!" encouraged Serena, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Well, it's acceptable. And the color does look amazing with my eyes." she noted.

"Acceptable? You look hot, B. Chuck is going to die when he sees you. It seems like just yesterday you two got married…but it was really two years ago, can you believe?" Serena remembered in amazement. Blair absentmindedly turned the Tiffany's diamond engagement ring on her finger, remembering the day Chuck proposed.

_As the Yale Class of 2013 ran out across the campus one last time, Blair felt her heart leap. She had done it. Gone to Yale and graduated, her life-long dream. Serena was there, her mom, her dad, his husband, Dorota, Nate, even Dan Humphrey. There was only one person missing who she had been wishing would show up the past four years. Chuck. Though she had tried to stop it, she loved him. She loved him now, and if she didn't do something about it soon, probably the rest of her life. She pushed back her brown curls and ran into someone. _

"_Chuck!" she breathed, seeing who it was._

"_Blair. Long time no see."_

"_I-I did-I mean, Chuck, h-how are you?"_

"_Does it matter? Walk with me." he whispered, grabbing her hand. He brought her to a bench and sat her down. He felt for the small box in his pocket, not entirely sure how to phrase it._

"_Blair. I haven't seen you for a while. And I wanted to say that-oh the hell with it. I love you and I never stopped. And I know I'm a jackass for leaving you, but if you marry me you won't have to worry. I'll always be here."_

_Blair struggled to find words to respond. She was furious. How dare he leave for four years and show up at graduation, asking for marriage? She couldn't find an appropriate verbal response, so instead she just kissed him._

Blair sighed, recalling that day and all the memories it held.

"Yeah, seems like just yesterday, S. And you're married to. Six years ago. Tied the knot with," Blair gulped, forcing a smile "Humphrey. How delightful. And then along came Jacob."

Oblivious to the fake sweet meaning behind Blair's words, Serena smiled and played with the sapphire engagement ring on her finger. Then she said "Come on. We've got to get these dresses before you change your mind. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later at the party, things were in full swing. A string quartet played music that floated of the walls of the old building, while handsome young waiters walked around holding plates of salmon, quiches, and strangely, grilled cheese cooked in truffle oil.

Blair looked perfectly beautiful and classy, while Serena was attracting the eye of every guy in the room in her tight, cleavage-bearing dress. Dan was warding off the guys with a glare and his hands wrapped tightly around Serena's waist, brushing right above her lower back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she giggled at things he whispered in her ears and lightly touched the back of his hair, making him go crazy

. When he couldn't stand it any longer he leaned down and kissed her, stopping her in mid-giggle. They embraced and half the guys in the room turned away, pissed.

When Blair was done watching this nauseating exchange, she turned away in search of Chuck. She spotted Nate holding hands with Vanessa. She rolled her eyes and approached him. She lightly grabbed his shoulder and he turned around, his eyes filled with electricity. Blair removed her hand like she'd been shocked, forgetting why she came over in the first place. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and cleared her throat.

"Nate. Do you know where Chuck is? I've been looking for him all night." Blair asked, trying to pretend she didn't notice what just happened.

"Uh, he went upstairs I think." Nate mumbled. He'd forgotten how hot she was. Then he wondered whose hand he was holding. Oh yeah. Vanessa. His wife. He looked away from Blair and began talking to Vanessa again, shaking his dirty blonde bangs from his eyes as Blair walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blair walked upstairs in search of Chuck. She ran her hands over the deep brown walls of the old building Chuck had bought specifically for the party. She admired the big paintings on the walls until her Prada-supported feet led her into a dark room, where Chuck was sitting, apparently waiting for her.

"Chuck, what the hell are you doing in here? We have guests." Blair whispered, almost afraid to talk too loudly in the dark room.

"Blair. Hi. Blair. Um, yes. Lets go downstairs. Come, come. You-no one-they can't see it. We have to get out!" Chuck rambled, throwing the empty scotch bottle at the wall where it broke with a shatter.

"Whatever you say sweetie. But first you might want to shower. We don't want our guests to run screaming from the building." Blair advised, pushing him into the nearest bathroom. Chuck proceeded in and ran into the shower, in his tux and all. Before Blair could stop him the water was on and soaked him and his Armani tux. Blair groaned and ran around searching for another tux. Finally she was able to persuade a drunken businessman to trade his tux for a vase of flowers, which he promptly dropped. Blair barked at the staff to clean it up, and rushed upstairs.

When she got back into the bathroom, she threw the clothes at Chuck.

"Put these on, and don't get them all wet, Charles." she ordered. He proceeded to do so, and when the tux was on she ran him downstairs before he could get into any more trouble.

The whole rest of the party, Blair played a perfect hostess, while Chuck downed shots and talked about stocks with the rest of the businessmen. After a while, Blair got tired and sat down. Several men asked her to dance, but she turned them down. That is, until Nate came along.

"Hello, Blair. Dance with me?" he asked, just barely smiling.

"Won't Vanessa be upset?" Blair questioned.

"No. She went home. She has a conference with Stephen Spielberg in the morning to talk about some new movie." Nate answered.

"Then yes." Blair said with a smile.

He whisked her onto the dance floor and they danced to one song, then two, then three. With each song, Blair became looser and they talked more and more. They talked about their lives since college, their lives in college, and what they planned to do with the rest of their lives.

"I want to…I want to…I'm not really sure." Blair admitted. "I mean I know I want to be something, change the world. But I'm not really sure how. And I don't just mean writing another $50,000 check to Unicef. I want it to be more personal. You know?" Blair asked. Nate nodded.

"Have you talked to Chuck about it?" he asked.

"No, not really. Every single time I say that he just makes another donation to Unicef, which is great, but I still want to do more." Blair said with a slight frown.

Then her cell phone rang. The Voyager flashed Serena's name. Blair looked up at Nate and pulled away to answer her phone.

"Hey, S. What's up?" Blair answered.

"What are you doing?" Serena demanded. She sounded drunk and frazzled.

"Um, talking to you."

"No, before that."

"Dancing," said Blair apprehensively. "With Nate."

"Have you seen Dan? I need to give him a little present! He needs to come home! I need him!" Serena moaned.

"Uh, no. Maybe he's at Toys R Us. They just got a new shipment of Cabbage Patch accessories." Blair answered sarcastically.

"Thanks! I'll go try there. TAXI!" Serena shouted.

"S! Wait! I was kidd-" Blair broke off, seeing she had already hung up.

Blair hit the end button and walked back to Nate, hoping Serena wasn't actually going to Toys R Us in search of Humphrey. She shook her head and was pulled back into the dance by Nate.

"What was that all about?" Nate asked.

"I think Serena's going to Toys R Us." Blair responded in a don't –ask tone. Nate nodded and continued staring at her.

"What?" she said. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Nate responded. Instead of asking what the hell his problem was, Blair just tightened her hold on Nate's neck and let the music carry them away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the night went on, eventually her and Chuck went home. In the limo, he passed out and left Blair time to think about Nate. She hadn't talked to him much before today. Only a rushed hi to pretend they were still friends at a charity event, or a smile at someone's birthday party.

She remembered at Jacob's 5th birthday party last year. The most contact they had made was when he passed her a piece of cake. Yeah, she definitely remembered that party. After the candles were blown out, Chuck told Jacob all about how babies were made and Jenny and her husband went into his room and started having sex, dinosaur sheets and all. Then Jacob walked in a proceeded to tell everyone that there was a baby-making factory in his room.

When they got home, Chuck woke up and pulled Blair into their bedroom. Passing out made him horny, and he attempted to seduce her, but she just rolled over, pulled her sleeping mask over her eyes, and went to sleep. She dreamed of Nate. Of how his dirty blond bangs brimmed his sparkling blue eyes just perfectly. Of the smooth muscles of his shoulder. Of his smell. Of the first time she saw him, when they were in kindergarden.

_Serena, her hair in pigtails, jumped out of the limo and ran outside, breathing in the sweet smell of kindergarden. Blair waited for the driver to come open the door. She took his hand and he escorted her out of the car. She was dressed in a navy blue skirt and a white blouse, her hair back in a sleek ponytail. The little pearls her mother had given her grazed the top of her blouse, and her black shoes were shiny as her excited eyes. _

_She walked across the field, hand in hand with Serena. They walked in the doors of the school and the smell of play dough and cookies hit Blair. Inside her classroom she could see lots of other kids, none dressed as perfectly as her of course. She walked across the room to her desk and surveyed the scene, while Serena played with blocks as a small black haired boy watched her. Blair looked by the windows were a girl and her friend were jumping up, trying to see outside. A small boy in a purple jacket was trying to look up the girls skirt, while his friend next to him just watched in amusement. Then the friend looked up. His sparkling eyes connected with Blair's and he smiled. He walked over to her. _

"_Hi. I'm Nate." he said._

"_Blair Waldorf." whispered Blair, smiling shyly._

"_Cool. See you later." Nate said. He walked away, leaving Blair frozen for the next ten minutes, as she dreamed about their wedding day._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blair woke the next morning with a slight smile on her face, dazed by her dream about Nate. She had almost forgotten how they had met, but now that she remembered everything was coming back to her. The way she began crushing on him in 4th grade, the way he always looked at her, even though he looked at Serena with a little more longing. The way that he kissed her, the way he hugged her, the way he said he loved her.

Then the bad things came. The way he'd wait two days to call her back, if he called at all. The way he seemed to always need to be high. The way he'd broken her heart by sleeping with Serena. But that was years ago. All of it. She could forget the bad things. But did she even want to remember the good? Did she want to risk getting hurt again, like she had so many years before? Have to again, choose between Chuck and Nate?

Annoyed by her complicated thoughts, Blair sighed and rolled out of bed, the sun that streamed from her windows making contact with her brown shiny hair. She opened the curtains all the way and walked downstairs, running her hands down the hardwood staircase. She pranced into the kitchen, and sat there, staring at the bagel and mimosa that was immediately placed in front of her. Then her phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?" Blair answered.

"Hey B, it's S. Whats happening?" Serena said, her voice echoing hangover and morning chipperness at the same time, something only she could pull off.

"Nothing. Just…nothing. Eating a bagel." Blair said, wondering whether to tell her about Nate. But what was there really to tell? Nothing had really happened except she thought about him. And didn't feel like having sex with her husband. And dreamt about him. Nothing really.

"Well I'm hitting up Barneys today. You wanna come? Dan's taking Jacob out for a little father son bonding, so I'm free!"

"Sure, sure." said Blair nonchalantly.

"Kay'. Pick you up at like, one."

"See you."

Blair stretched and stood up, unable to sit down and stare at the empty calories placed in front of her. She downed the mimosa and glanced at the clock on the glossy stove. It read 11:24 am. She went upstairs and took a long, relaxing bath, filled with vanilla birthday cake scented bubbles, courtesy of Philosophy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blair stretched and dropped her copy of _Vogue_ on the counter next to the bath. She got out of the porcelain tub and made her way over to the towel rack, where she lifted up a towel, white and fluffy and soft as a marshmallow. She put it around her and began to paint her nails Chanel Gold. As they dried, she padded over to the mirror and blew out her hair. In the other room, she could hear Chuck groaning, the blast of her hair dryer obviously waking him up. She rolled her eyes and let the constant stream of hot air blow over her chocolate brown hair until it was dry and straight. She put a Marc Jacobs bathrobe on and walked down the hall to her closet. She flipped a switch in the dark room, and light flooded the huge room. She walked over to a life-size mannequin of herself that was modeling an Dior A-Line skirt, with a colorful Betsey Johnson blouse. Around the neck was a Hermes scarf. She examined the clothes for any wrinkles or rips, and after an examination put them on. She walked over to the vanity mirror, which had neatly organized stacks of blush, bronzer, eye shadow, eyeliner, lipgloss, lipstick, and mascara. She did her make-up and chose the perfect pair of Prada's from her closet. She was ready, and five minutes early.

She bustled downstairs and walked to the elevator of the Penthouse apartment. She rode down and stepped outside into the lobby, where the doorman was flirting with the married lawyer on floor 3. He immediately stopped and, along with every other male in the lobby, to look at Blair. She smiled at the attention and then Serena walked into the door. Now every head, male and female, swiveled away from Blair and focused on Serena. Her pale blond hair and fashion always blew peoples minds. Even though she was wearing ripped jeans and a tank top, she still looked gorgeous. But Blair was used to it and she was unfazed. She walked up to Serena and gave her two quick pecks on the cheek. Then they walked out the door together and into a waiting cab. The cab driver smiled a too-friendly smile, feeling lucky that he was carting around two hotties. Even married with children, Serena and Blair could make any guys day.

"Are you ready for some shopping?!" Serena asked in a voice that matched a wrestling matches announcer.

"Hell yes!" Blair said, unable to keep the grin off her face when she was with her best friend. They both exploded into giggles and Serena began to tell Blair a story about Jacob, Dan, and her best pair of flats, when Blair looked out the window.

"STOP!" she screeched.

The cab driver jolted to a stop sending Serena's unruly blond hair flying. Blair leaned out the car and screamed "Nate! Nate Archibald! Get off your cell phone and get the hell into this taxi!"

Nate looked up, his sparkling green eyes squinting in confusion. But when he saw Blair he broke into a smile and came running up to the cab and in he went.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nate ran into the cab, while the rest of the street honked at the yellow cab to start moving. First his leather shoe came into the car, followed by a khaki clad leg, and then an emerald green sweater. And finally came a gorgeous face, framed by golden hair and set with emerald green eyes and smooth looking lips and skin. Blair's heart started moving like Lancome's new vibrating mascara.

"Hey." Nate said smiling. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, quel surprise!" rang Serena. "How ya doing Natie?" She leaned over Blair and kissed his cheeks.

"Good." he said with a laugh. Blair looked at him and he caught her eye and smiled. "And how are you Blair?" he asked.

"Fine. But better now that your here." she said with a flirtatious smile on her face. Nate's smile widened, and he shifted in his seat. Serena watched their exchange with an amused face. Then the cab driver came to a stop in front of Barney's and they ran out of the cab. Serena threw a hundred over the seat and the cab driver crumpled it up in his hand and shoved it into his I HEART NEW YORK money belt. He wolf-whistled at them as he drove away and Blair looked over her shoulder as he drove away

As they entered the glassy department store, Nate smiled. Blair did too. She was remembering (as he probably was) going shopping together, if you could really call it shopping. Blair shopped, and Nate held her bags like the good boyfriend he was. One time, a gay guy came up to Nate and started flirting with him. Blair sprayed him in the face with a gross cologne and he ran away, his Christian Dior's clacking across the floor. Blair giggled, and she looked at Nate, wondering if he was remembering the same things she was. Then she spotted the new Chanel nail polish, and thoughts of Nate were chased out of her head. But she didn't worry, she knew they weren't to far off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Blair sampled the new golden nail polish, she kept track of Nate out of the corner of her eye. He stayed nearby her, sniffing cologne and perfumes, sometimes sampling the ones he liked. Blair loved how his big hands moved and handled the delicate glass bottles. It reminded her of how he used to treat her, softly and smoothly, as if she might break. But he was aggressive to, but never in a way that scared her. In a way that swept her up in the moment and made her forget everything that scared her. Her fears of getting into Yale, her gay father, her overbearing mother, and her too perfect best friend who always outshined her. Nate made her feel special, completely whole and happy and alive. She missed that. She missed him.

She remembered the struggle it had been to get Chuck. It was like a dance, a fast moving dance with twists and turns that could be unpredictable, scary. It was an unforgettable dance that never lost excitement, but sometimes it was too much. It wasn't fun having a husband who came home from business trips drunk, and who was a man whore. But she still pushed and persisted, wanting him more and more. She didn't even know why. But lately she had felt herself being drawn away, hurt by his hangovers, never calling her on business trips, and his ignorance of her. She wanted to feel appreciated. And Nate made her feel appreciated. And loved. And wanted.

Blair realized that the nail polish had run down her fingernail and over her hand, the gold color making a track like a tear. She grabbed a napkin to blot it off, but before she could start wiping it, a hand grabbed her hand and sprayed it with water and dabbed it off. She turned around to snap at whoever had touched her, and found Nate with an amused looking smile on his face.

"Thanks." Blair stuttered, trying to remain cool.

"No problem." Nate said, the smile on his chiseled face widening.

Blair felt herself blushing and grabbed his hand to lead him to the mens section.

"C'mon," she teased with a smile. "Lets see if you still know how to pick out clothes. Or did Vanessa's taste wear off on you?"

Nate widened his eyes and smiled at the challenge.

"Lets do it."he agreed. He gripped her hand tighter and squeezed, and they walked slowly towards the mens section. If you didn't know any better, you'd have sworn they were madly, deeply in love. But, Blair thought to herself, they weren't. Right?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blair stepped out of the elevator, bringing into the apartment the smell of perfume and new shoes. She dropped four bags onto the counter, and turned around. She began giggling as she saw Nate trying to carry the rest of her bags in, with 3 in each hand, and two more piled up on top. She ran over and grabbed some, grasping the waxy handles. They both set them down and collapsed onto lime green couches on opposite sides of the room.

"I forgot how much a workout shopping with you could be." Nate admitted, pushing his sweaty blond bangs from his face.

"Well I'm glad to refresh your memory," Blair giggled. "I missed hanging out with you Nate." She whispered, her tone becoming more wistful.

"I missed you too." he said as he moved across the room. He sat next to her and began to play with her hair, running his fingers through it, marveling at its softness. Blair froze, enjoying his touch to her hair. More memories flowed through her hard, like they had earlier. She just sat here thinking about him, while he sat there touching her hair.

Blair turned around to look at Nate. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell him or what she was going to do. She just had to see him first. But before words could escape her mouth, he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss. Nate tasted so familiar, yet so different. Like coffee and cinnamon, sweet and sugary. It was so familiar to all the kisses shared in high school, yet so different from the ones Chuck gave. Nate's kiss was filled with longing and wanting, but still kind. There lips moved in harmony, and the kiss deepened with each second. Nate slipped his hand around Blair's waist and unbuttoned her shirt. His hand began to travel up her shirt and-RINNNNNNNNG! Her phone rang. They broke apart and Blair fumbled with the clasp on her purse and pulled out her phone. The display read CHUCK MOBILE.

"Hello?" Blair answered nervously.

Nate zoned out of the conversation. He thought about what had just happened. Chuck was his friend. But Blair was just so…so…intriguing. There was no other way to say it. She was like some pop star who went away to rehab for a few months, only to come back better than before. And what about Vanessa? She was his wife. His living, breathing wife, who loved him and expected him to be faithful. His wedding band felt like it was burning a hole through his finger. He took it off and shoved it in his coat pocket. He looked at Blair just as she was hanging up the phone.

"I think you better go," she whispered. "Chucks coming."

Nate felt instantly saddened. Was this it? Was whatever they had over before they had the chance to really find eachother again?

"Call me?" Nate said, desperate to know what had just happened in her mind.

Blair thought before she answered. "I don't think so." she said slowly.

Nate nodded and walked away, pushed the elevator button, and left, leaving Blair with nothing but 12 shopping bags and a hell of a lot to figure out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blair watched Nate leave. A million thoughts were racing through her mind as she tried to figure out why she had done that. My god, Blair thought. Who the f was she trying to fool? She knew damn well why she kissed Nate. And she was overcome by a sudden urge to run after him and beg him to stay, Chuck or no Chuck. But her guilt overwhelmed her, and she stayed there on the lime green couch, wrestling with her thoughts.

After about 10 minutes, Blair heard some rustling. Chuck came into the room, practically tripping over himself in his hurry to get to her, unlike his usual smooth swagger. Blair looked in his hand and saw with dismay that he was carrying a Tiffany blue bag. Normally, this would've made any other girl swoon with delight, but it just deepened Blair's overpowering guilt and triggered memories. Memories of the first day her and Nate started dating, and he pulled her into Tiffany's and bought her a gold heart necklace. Memories of her fantasizing for years that Nate would one day buy_ her_ a beautiful diamond ring.

She abruptly stopped her trip down memory lane and jumped back into reality. She stood and got pulled into a hug by Chuck. He pulled back and kissed her softly. Her lips burned with guilt and she held her breath, hoping she tasted no different than she did before she kissed Nate.

He presented her with the bag. She took out the box and fumbled with the blue ribbon, her wedding ring getting caught on it. When she finally got it open, she saw a gold Elsa Peretti gold heart necklace, the same on Nate had given her all those years ago. Tears sprung to her eyes as she clutched it in her hand.

"Whoa," Chuck said. "It's not that big of a deal. Just a little something I picked up."

"I know." Blair whispered, attempting a smile through her tears. "I'm just a little…emotional today."

"Okay." responded Chuck. "I'm going to make reservations for dinner. Dorota has the night off."

Blair nodded and sat back down, stroking the heart necklace, and breaking her heart in the process.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 14

Nate got up from his king sized bed, where he had been lying down on the chocolate brown sheets thinking, He was starting to go crazy. He missed Blair and he wanted to see her, yet he was torn. He wanted to be faithful to his wife and to his best friend, but it was hard to remember that whenever he was around Blair. He wanted to see her again. He needed to see her again. If whatever was going on with them was real, shouldn't fate or god or something, like, guide the way for them? Yes, Nate decided. It would work out. So he walked over to the mirror and finger combed his bangs so they were neat but tousled. He splashed some drugstore brand cleanser on his face, something Vanessa had bought for him a while ago. After straightening his tie and putting on a little of Blair's favorite cologne, he was ready to go see her.

As Nate walked out the door, he bumped into someone and saw a flash of dark hair. His mind began racing about what excuse he was going to give Vanessa for him leaving. But when he looked up, he saw Blair staring at him, a look of amusement and something else Nate couldn't quite place on her face. After the initial shock, Nate smiled.

When Blair saw him smile, she couldn't help but smile back. Her heart melted and she immediately wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him, kick off her Jimmy Choo's and throw him down on the couch, and begin to-. Blair's thoughts stopped abruptly and she remembered her reason for visiting.

"Nate." Blair said slowly. "We need to talk about some things."

Nate nodded. "Yea. I think we do too. Come inside?" Nate asked with a smile.

"Okay, but just to talk. Right?" Blair questioned nervously.

"Course. Wouldn't dream of anything else." Nate said seductively.

Blair nodded and walked inside. Nate led her into the living room, a beautiful nautically themed room, filled with pictures of oceans and beaches from excotic locations around the world. Blair noted the little sailboats on the trim of the walls, each with individually painted sails. Then she unhappily noticed a picture of Nate and Vanessa on the wall. They were both wearing swim suits, and smiling and holding hands. Nate noticed her looking and jumped into conversation, hoping to distract her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Nate asked.

"Just…what happened." Blair admitted quietly.

"Okay. Okay. What do you think needs to be said? I think it's obvious what happened."

"We need to talk about this! We can't just ignore it. We aren't in high school, it's not just some scandal that's going to end up on Gossip Girl!"

"I know." Nate agreed quietly. "That's why I don't think we need to talk about it. I just think we should…let things go how they want to go." With each word, Nate moved a little bit closer to Blair. She was to busy looking at her cuticles, and she didn't notice.

"What the hell do we want to happen Nate? I leave Chuck, you leave Vanessa, and we-" Blair stopped mid-sentence, everything overwhelming her. Nate closed the gap between them and grabbed her hand. Blair looked down at their interlocked hands through her tears, and they became harder. She looked up at Nate, hoping his green eyes would comfort her. They were close. Insanely close to her face. And then they were all she could see, all she could see because Nate was kissing her. Again. She tried to pull away, but Nate deepened the kiss and she was pulled in completely.

She couldn't stop kissing him. There lips moved perfectly together, in harmony. There was more force behind this kiss then the last one they shared in her apartment, more wanting and desire and anger. She got deeper into the kiss and began exploring other parts of him, moving her hands up his perfect chest and tracing the frayed edges of his leather belt. She could feel his hands on her to, removing her sheer pink blouse and her headband. His hand traveled up her cami and grabbed the straps of her Victorias Secret bra. Blair gasped when he slipped off her bra, and she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt until they were all undone. Then he picked her up and carried her into his room, and the rest is history.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since an update, I've been in Peru visiting a friend. This chapter was hard for me to write, but I think it will help me become a better writer.**

**Rating: Warning, unlike other chapters, THIS IS RATED M, so if you cant handle it, skip over it. The sexual relationship is just as important as the physical. Here it goes.**

Blair was conscious of Nate picking her up and grabbing her. She was conscious of being carried into his bedroom. She was conscious of being thrown onto the soft bed. And she loved it. She needed Nate, more than she was willing to admit. She wanted to feel the way that she felt in high school, she wanted something other than Chuck's dirty talk, she wanted to have fun. She needed this.

"Nate," Blair gasped. "Nate, I need you to make me come alive again."

Nate nodded. "I need you to Blair. More than you know." he whispered in a husky voice.

Nate lay down on top of her, and began to rain light kisses all over her face, and finally came down onto her soft lips. Blair reached her tongue out to meet his, hungry to taste him, see if he was the same as when they were seventeen. He didn't. He tasted better. There tongues intertwined and Nate began to get impatient, wanting more.

Without breaking the kiss, he un-zippered her swishy black skirt and pulled it off of her small muscular legs. He fingered the small pink bow on her lacy black thong, and with a tug, ripped that off too and threw it on the floor with the skirt. Now that she was properly naked, he was content to do whatever he pleased.

As she kissed him, he reached down and felt her pale breasts. They were so familiar, practically molded for his hands and his hands alone. Unable to restrain himself, he broke their kiss and buried himself in her chest, panting, and loving the familiar feeling of her soft, warm breasts.

Blair felt Nate's hot breath on each of her breasts, and she began to moan in need for his touch. She felt a fiery burning between her legs, and suddenly realized how overdressed Nate was.

She pulled him into a standing position and took off his already unbuttoned shirt. She shimmied it down her body, his eyes looking over her every curve, marveling the perfection.

She lowered her mouth by his jeans and undid his zipper with her teeth. Then she shimmied him out of his pants, too tight already with the erection that was hidden before. It ballooned out from his boxers, creating a tent-like shape. She ripped those off of him too, and she began to rain light kissed down his navel, while his cock grazed her chest. She pushed him into a sitting position on the bed, and straddled him.

"The condom," she moaned. "Get it out now."

Nate nodded and grabbed one out of the drawer next to his bed, slipping it over his hard erection. Then Blair lowered herself on top of him and allowed him to slip himself inside of her. As he rocked in and out of her, their hips joined together again and again, and finally she reached the point of pure bliss. She let out a moan and let herself go in the moment, completely and utterly happy.

**A/N: I know that was short, but give me five reviews and you'll get a long one next ;). Also, no more sex scenes unless you want them. One more also: if you have any ideas for other stories or drabble, just post them here. Thanks ******


	13. Chapter 13

Blair's eyes opened into little slits and took in the morning light, which illuminated a messy bedroom with clothes thrown across the room. She felt herself pressing into a warm chest that encased the pounding heart whose beat she blinked along with, a steady_ tha-thump, tha-thump._ As she stifled a huge yawn, she caught a whiff of something distinctly male and rugged. She turned around and saw Nate, half of his face in the shadows, the other half lit up by the sun.

She looked down at her naked body and tried to piece together what had happened. She thought back to last night, remembering how she came over to Nate's, wanting to talk to him about the Vanessa/Chuck thing, but then when she walked in the door, something happened.

"What happened?" Blair thought aloud.

She tapped her long fingernail on her chin, and then grazed her lips. They felt weird, chapped and bruised, but not unfamiliar. She could remember them feeling this way in high school, after her and Nate went into her room and made out.

"Shit!" Blair cried. All the memories from the night before came rushing in like AT&T costumers at an Apple store on the iPhones launch day.

She had kissed Nate. But she hadn't just kissed him. She'd_ slept with him._ But she was married! She shouldn't be going around sleeping with her high school sweetheart when she had a husband, and he had a wife. Even if that wife was Vanessa.

Blair looked at Nate. He seemed to be in a deep sleep, so Blair hopped lightly off the bed and gathered her clothes. She pulled them on, distractedly buttoning things and hooking straps while trying to make sure Nate stayed asleep. Once everything was on, she began walking out the room.

As she reached the hardwood door, she glanced back at him for a parting glance, a memory to take with her on the taxi home. But before she left, she tiptoed over and planted a kiss on his forehead.

She walked into the elevator 5 minutes later, being quiet. The rising sun had alerted her that it was around 6 in the morning. She had a couple hours until Chuck woke up, more if he was nursing a hangover(likely). All she had to do was get home and pretend that this never happened.

"But," Blair whispered to herself, "do I want to pretend it didn't happen?"

* * *

When Blair tiptoed into her grand apartment, she could hear pops and sizzles. The rich strong smell of coffee was in the air, mixed with a vanilla-y, flour-y scent, and something that smelled like melting sugar. She skipped into the kitchen, expecting to see the maid preparing Chuck's signature hangover breakfast, but instead she saw Chuck in his robe, flipping pancakes and throwing strips of bacon into a black pot.

"My god, can cook. That's pretty hot," Blair purred across the room, trying to sound like she hadn't been out all night with another guy. Chuck looked up, his eyes lighting up with a combination of relief, hangover, and anger.

"Want to tell me what you were doing all night? Or rather who?" Chuck asked in a joking voice.

"I was with Serena," Blair lied smoothly. "We went clubbing."

"Don't tell me you two finally gave into eachother and I missed it. You'll have to give me a replay of what happened as soon as we're done with this amazing breakfast." Chuck answered with a grin.

"Looking forward to it." Blair managed.

It was a little too much too see her living, breathing husband after she had sex with his best friend. Her high school sweetheart.

But, Blair though looking into the giant stainless steel kitchen, it could be kind of fun too.

* * *

Next week it was Thanksgiving. Blair and Chuck invited Serena, Lily, Rufus, Dan, Jenny, her husband, Erik, his husband, Vanessa, and Nate over to their penthouse for dinner.

"I brought cranberry sauce!" Dan shouted as he came through the door, carrying a brown paper bag filled with cans.

"Oh!" Blair exclaimed, rushing over to help him carry everything. "You shouldn't have!" He really shouldn't of, considering the maid had bought enough food to feed the whole apartment building.

"It was nothing. Happy Thanksgiving." Dan added before running off to check on the turkey.

"Hey S!" Blair greeted, kissing her oldest friend on each of her soft cheeks. "Everyone else is already here, in the living room watching the tourist trap they call a parade."

Serena laughed, the high noise tinkling around the room like windchimes. "Happy thankgiving. Can't wait to try your dads pie." she giggled, pushing a strand of her blond hair out of her flawless face.

As Blair watched Serena walk into the living room, she felt someone tap her on the back.

"Hey Blair." Nate whispered, his cinnamon-scented breath sending shiver up her body. She could feel his finger tracing soft circles on her back, and she felt her whole body stiffen in anticipation for the rest of him to touch her.

"Blair!" yelled Vanessa. "Happy thanksgiving!" Blair broke out of her trance and turned around. Nate looked amazing in a caramel colored sweater that brought out the color of his fall-darkened hair. She didn't even bother to look at Vanessa. She wanted to see as much of Nate as possible.

"Okay, I brought some wine. Here it is," Vanessa explained handing her a bottle. "I'm gonna go say hi to everyone."

Blair walked off to the kitchen, trying to stay steady in her high heels. She rushed in and placed to glass bottle on the counter by the stuffing. She leaned up against the counter, feeling the hardwood beneath her fingers.

Suddenly, she was pressed up against the counter harder. Someone was behind her, playing with her hair, pressing his groin into her hipbone. She turned around, expecting to see Chuck with a devilish grin on his handsome face. Instead she found Nate, still looking amazing in his sweater.

She tried to compose herself, which was hard with the position of his body.

"Nathaniel. What do you think your doing." she asked.

"Just grabbing a cookie." he whispered reaching across her, grazing her chest as he passed and pressing himself deeper into her.

She gazed into his eyes and he moved closer, almost touching her glossy lips.

"We could get caught." Blair whispered with a ragged breath.

"That's all a part of the fun." Nate answered making contact. He stuck his tongue in between her teeth, and she could taste the cinnamon gum he chewed earlier and the cookie he just ate.

"We need to move." Blair said in between kisses. Nate picked her up, grabbing her thighs and butt to carry her upstairs into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, locking the door as he removed her shirt, feeling an erection come as she unclasped her bra. This was the best thanksgiving. Ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: I decided to skip the actual sex because I'm not sure how people felt about it the last time I did it. Sorry it took me months to update, I can't even give you an excuse for my assholeness. I promise I will never go that long without an update again. Got any more story ideas? Please send some to me!

Blair and Nate tumbled out of the upstairs bedroom fifteen minutes later. One of Blair's pewter Jimmy Choos were off, her dress was a little rumples, and her tight chignon had turned into a messy ponytail that was going to take copious amounts of hairspray to fix.

Nate was a little better. His normally perfectly groomed hair was sticking out in the front, and the top buttons on his shirt were undone. His zipper was down, but other than that he looked the same. Still _incredibly_ sexy, yet amazingly sweet.

They ran into the nearest bathroom, Nate almost tripping on the back of Blair's shoe, mesmerized by the way her skintight bronze dress looked on her.

The bathroom was large and clean, mostly white with an under-the-sea theme. There were little fish-shaped soaps in a small bowl, and large paintings of scuba divers on the walls which were made of hollow glass. In the glass, there was a waterfall that cascaded onto the ground underneath another panel of glass. The whole bathroom made you feel like you were swimming with fish.

"Wow." Nate observed. "I love it. Very cool. Where did you get the idea?"

Blair blushed, the red color in her cheeks matching the red of her lips. "Well, I was kind of inspired by the trip we took on the _Charlotte_ for a month. It was one of the best months of my life." she told him quietly.

"Mine too." Nate said before he could stop himself.

Blair smiled and began fixing the buttons on his shirt. "Come on, we've got to get cleaned up. We don't want anyone suspecting what we were doing up here." she murmured in a sexy voice.

Nate felt himself get horny all over again. Could he be with her for five minutes without wanting to strip her down?

"Uh, yeah, let me help you." Nate stumbled trying to sound normal. He reached out and began smoothing down her dress, letting his big hands smooth down her body, over her hips, her muscular thighs, and her flat stomach. He was vaguely aware of her zipping up his pants, and he could feel his boner starting to come back.

He fixed the straps on her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles on her chest as an excuse to touch her chest again. God, she was hot. Why did he marry Vanessa again?

Not that Vanessa wasn't gorgeous and fun and smart. She just wasn't…Blair. And she never would be.

Blair was completely aware of the fact that Nate was helping clean her up as an excuse to grope her. They just had sex in a guest bedroom, thirty feet away from their significant others. Couldn't he control himself?

She bent down to fix a crease in his pants, just happening to stop at the point were her red lips were positioned across from where his cock was. And he was supposed to be the one who couldn't control _himself_?

Suddenly, there were swift footsteps coming down the hallway, a sounds Blair recognized well. It was the sound of high heels clacking down the hallway, probably Jimmy Choo. Unless it was Vanessa, then it was most likely Payless.

"Nate? Are you up here?" called a female voice.

"Shit." Nate breathed.

"What should we do?" whispered Blair.

"Just be quiet. Maybe she wont come in here."

The footsteps neared the door and began knocking.

"Nate? Is that you? Its me."

The doorknob began turning and Nate pushed Blair into the small closet that held soap and toilet paper, then wrenched open the door.

"Hey babe. I was just leaving." He announced, trying to push her out of the door.

"Your not going anywhere." She murmured.

"What? Babe, we should go back downstairs…everyone will wonder…"

"No, I think what I have in mind shouldn't take too long." Vanessa stated pushing Nate down on the toilet seat.

She pushed her long hair back and lowered herself onto Nate and began kissing him. Blair could see everything through the crack in the door and had to restrain herself from going out there and smacking Vanessa.

Soon Vanessa's dress was a crumples heap on the floor, and Nates shirt and pants were off. Blair turned around in disgust as they made love on her favorite toilet in the house, and she made a mental note to have the maids clean it out for her. Thoroughly.

She sat there in agony for a little while longer until she heard them leave and she ran out and went back downstairs, where she found both of them looking like nothing had happened, and Nate didn't even look at her.

Well, she thought, If Nate wanted to play dirty, Blair could get filthy.

She walked up to Chuck and planted one on him, tasting scotch and a smoky taste that tasted nothing like Nate. As soon as she was done, she walked out of the room not even shooting Nate a glance. It was on.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: OMG you guys. I am so sorry. No amount of apologizing can make up for my lack of updating. I honestly truly suck. I wont even try to make up excuses except for my lack of will to write. I just felt out of ideas. But I hope this chapter semi makes up for my neglect. Hope you like!**

"Chuck," Blair yawned, crossing her legs and smoothing down her velvet robe.

It was late January, almost two months after Thanksgiving and Blair hadn't seen Nate since. It was driving her almost insane, the way that he had sex with Vanessa while she was in the room, and how they know seemed to be in some jealousy battle. And Blair always won. From being queen at Constance to dominating the playground in preschool, Blair was never one to turn down the chance to be on top.

"I was thinking." Blair began slowly. "We should go out."

Chuck shot her an amused look. "And why would you feel the need to say this when we go out every week?"

"When's the last time you saw Nate?"

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Uh, a couple of weeks ago. Why?"

"_Because_," Blair stressed. "I think it's time we get together with him and Vanessa. A, uh, double date of sorts."

"Well, I'll have my assistant set up a date, darling. Okay?"

"Sounds perfect." Blair purred. A satisfied smile crept across her face. Phase one, complete. Just like high school. Only thing she was missing now was a Gossip Girl blast.

BEEP! BEEP! Nate's alarm screeched. Nate woke with a start and rolled off the bed, pulling the soft comforter down with him. After laying there for a few seconds, he yawned and got up, stretching as he walked over to the gilt frame mirror that was propped up on his dresser.

He check over himself with his emerald green eyes, noticing how scruffy his beard was getting and how dark the shadows were under his eyes. _What the hell is up with me?_ He thought. He couldn't really figure out the problem. His job was going great, he had just got back from a long vacation, and him and Vanessa had been having great, mindblowing sex ever since Thanksgiving.

_Wait! _He realized. _That's it! _Thanksgiving. He hadn't seen Blair in two months, not since he'd forced her to listen to him having sex with his wife. That must be the problem. He missed her. Or something like that. Nate was never that good with emotions.

Nate plodded out of the room, rubbing the leftover sleep from his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and reached into the steel fridge, taking out the orange juice and peeling the cap off. He took a long refreshing swig and felt a warm hand on his waist.

He turned around with a smile on his face, remember the feel of Blair's hand on his face, Blair's hand on his chest, Blair's hand on his…

"Good morning sweetie!" Vanessa chirped, moving in to plant a kiss on his cheek. Nate's smile fell the tiniest bit when he saw it wasn't Blair, but he fixed it right away.

_Of course it's not Blair, you idiot. It's Vanessa. Your beautiful, sexy, fun, smart wife. Snap out of it._

"Hi, darling." Nate responded. "How are you this morning?"

Vanessa pulled away from him and reached into the cabinet, pulling out a box of energy bars.

"Fine." She chirped, pulling the wrapper of one of them. "I just got off the phone with Chucks assistant. Helena, I think. Or is it Helga?"

She frowned, trying to remember the name, then shook her head. "Nevermind. Point is, they want to go out to dinner with us tonight. And I said yes. That's okay, right? You don't have work plans or anything, do you?"

Nate froze for a second, realizing what she was saying. Going out to a restaurant with Blair and Chuck, making polite conversation about stocks while all the sexual tension that seemed to flourish around him and Blair came alive? This had to be Blair's idea. Chuck would never suggest a double date, as if they were still in high school.

Realizing Vanessa was still waiting for an answer, he nodded his head and smiled. Could be interesting, right?

Later that night, Nate walked into Luca's, and upscale Italian restaurant holding Vanessa's hand. The sounds of sexy, romantic music and conversation competed with eachother, and the smell of garlic bread wafted out of the kitchen. The sun was setting over the Hudson in the background, and stylishly dressed people sipped on expensive red wine and champagne.

Nate and Vanessa approached the hostess stand, and she showed them to their table. Chuck and Blair were already waiting, half empty glasses of wine and a steaming break basket between them. Blair looked up, and her eyes connected with Nate's. She smiled, her perfect red lips teasing him. She moved her hand away from the table and slowly, seductively pushed her hair back, showing off her neck. Unbelievably, the sight of her neck turned on Nate more than her black body hugging dress.

When they got to the table, Chuck jumped up and shook Nate's hand and Blair stood up to hug Vanessa. When Chuck moved over to greet Vanessa. Blair reached in to kiss Nate on the cheek. When her lips were on his cheek, she froze for a second.

"I'd rip your clothes off right now if I wasn't afraid of being arrested for public indecency," she whispered, making Nate's breath hitch. She pulled away like nothing had happened.

"Sit, sit!" She instructed Nate and Vanessa. She pointed Vanessa to the seat next to Chuck, and Nate to the seat next to her. They were sitting in a booth, two leather benches facing the other with a long table covered by a white tablecloth. Nate slid in and Blair sat next to him.

"I've heard this place is good, I read a nice review in the Times about it…" Chuck rambled on about the restaurant while Vanessa commented on things that she liked. Blair jumped in from time to time, talking about things on the menu. Nate tried to talk a couple of times, but he was to distracted by the fact that Blair's body was right next to him, so close he could feel her heat. He tried to busy himself by staring at the entrees, but then he felt something on his leg.

Holding the menu in front of his face, he looked down. Blairs hand was on his thigh, slowly creeping up towards his cock. He looked at her, wondering if she was serious. She was laughing at something Chuck was saying, her expression revealing nothing about what she was doing, or about to do under the table.

As her hand came to rest atop his cock, he felt himself harden instantly. The idea that both of their spouses were sitting across from them made this even hotter. Nate reached his hand down and surreptitiously unzipped his pants. Blair slid her hand under his underwear, grabbing his hot cock, not doing anything, just holding it. Then she began to pump her hand up and down, squeezing and teasing him. He put the menu back over his face and tried to breathe deeply, as the sensation of her touch filled his body.

Just then the waiter came. He took Vanessa and Chuck's orders, then he moved on to Blair. "Hmm," she contemplated. "I think I will have the Lobster Ravioli," she said, pumping his cock with every word. She gave her menu to the waiter with her free hand, and turned to Nate. Then she upped the frequency of her pumps, making Nate go crazy. "Natie?" she asked with a devilish gleam in her eye.  
"What do you want? Anything that tempts you?"

Nate struggled to make eye contact with the waiter. In a strained voice he ordered the veal, using every ounce of self control to keep his voice semi-normal. When he was done ordering, he found that both of Blair's hands were now in her lap and she was looking at him. "Anything wrong Nate? Seemed like you were a little tense when the waiter took your order." She simpered.

Nate just looked at her and shook his head. She was a little bitch. And that's why he couldn't get enough.


	16. Chapter 16

Blair sifted through her teal colored Chanel hobo, smiling slightly when she found her blood-red Nars lipstick. She uncapped the tube and applied it over her smooth, full lips. Dinner was going perfectly, exactly according to plan. She wanted to drive Nate crazy with lust for her, and she wanted to drive Vanessa crazy into thinking something was not right. After her little missed-me "gift" to Nate, he had been squeezing her kneecap under the table and making cute little comments under his breath. He loved the way she sipped delicately at her wine, the way she attacked her food with vigor, the way she folded her napkin so exact, and the way she twitched her nose whenever an uninteresting conversation came up.

Blair was doing everything she could to make sure the parts of her Chuck and Vanessa could see were completely under control, but she couldn't control her quivering thighs or fidgety legs. Her physical reaction simply when she was in Nate's presence was unbelievably strong. It terrified her that someone could make her feel that way that wasn't Chuck, but it also made her feel sort of sexy and wild and crazy, like Serena.

Blair capped the lipstick and dropped it back into her purse, then fluffed her full brown waves in the mirror, pursing her lips and making faces at herself. She ran her hands along her dress, smoothing out wrinkles and pulling it a little higher up her thigh. She spun around like a model on the catwalk, and did a final check. Then she walked out of the bathroom, a sexy sway in her step.

When she returned to the table, she found that Chuck had stepped outside for a business call, and Nate and Vanessa were giggling, feeding each other bites of crème brulee and sipping on espressos. Blair frowned, and quickened her pace. When she reached the table, she tapped Nate on the shoulder. He swung around to look at her, the laughter on his face turning into a devious smile.

When he stood up to let her sit down, she brushed her fingers surreptitiously along his belt, making them do a little dance across the frayed leather edges. She noted with pleasure that his whole body stiffened at her touch. Sitting down, she looked across the table at Vanessa.

"So, V," she commented, nostalgia flooding her voice. "Remember in high school, when you dated Nate? You guys were such a cute couple, even back then."

Vanessa smiled widely, showing off two rows of perfectly square white teeth. "I do. I was the weird documentary girl from Brooklyn, and he was the gorgeous Upper East Side prince. Everyone was so shocked when it happened." she reminisced. "Most of all me."

"Yeah. I was beyond shocked that he went from me to you," Blair answered with an innocent smile. Then a look of mock realization crossed her flawless face. "Oh wait…but then when you guys broke up he got back together with me! God, and you were so jealous that you and Chuck came up with that awful plan to get back at us, remember?"

Vanessa's smile fell slightly. Nate looked up at the ceiling, as if something was going to swoop down and collect him from his seat.

Seeing Vanessa's face drop, Blair squirmed in her seat. Her plan was working perfectly. "Don't worry though," Blair consoled her. "Just because you had sex with Chuck doesn't make you a bad person. Even if it was just for revenge. Isn't that funny though? I've had sex with you husband, you've had sex with mine. Maybe," Blair exclaimed with a laugh. "We could try it again! We could switch husband! I would sleep with Nate, and you would sleep with Chuck! Wouldn't that be so funny?"

Vanessa's smile was completely gone now. She just looked at Blair with a funny expression on her face like she was trying to piece something together. Blair just smiled sweetly back at her, a mask of innocence on her face.

Suddenly, Nate stood up. "Shit, babe," he mumbled at Vanessa. "Look at the time. We have to go. You have that meeting with that director tomorrow morning, and you don't want to be tired, right?"

Without waiting for an answer, Nate grabbed Vanessa's arm and pulled her to the front of the restaurant, throwing down four hundred dollar bills as they left. Blair smiled and reached for Vanessa's abandoned espresso. It wasn't _her_ fault Vanessa couldn't take a joke.


End file.
